One Wild Night
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: It's the end of seventh year. Scorpius and Rose celebrate in their own way.


**AN: Prompt 12 - "insanity". I don't own the characters.**

Rose Weasley's heels tapped on the stone floor as she walked quickly along the corridor. This was the end of her patrol, the rest of Hogwarts was tucked up in bed. Except for Scorpius Malfoy, the Head Boy, her patrolling partner and best friend, who was approaching her from the other end of the corridor.

"All quiet?"

"Everything's fine."

Casually, Rose tapped the statue they were standing beside with her wand, and muttered the word, "Dissendium". It opened into a passageway, one of several that led out of Hogwarts. Years ago, she'd acquired the Marauder's Map, once the prized possession of her uncles Fred and George. They'd passed it on to Harry Potter, who gave it to his son, James. Rose had borrowed it without James's permission, memorised the passageways, then returned it.

Glancing briefly along the corridor to ensure nobody was watching, Scorpius and Rose climbed into the passage, and pulled the statue closed behind them. In the safety of the tunnel, they shrugged off their black robes. Underneath the robes should have been their school uniforms. However, Scorpius wore a dark blue shirt and black leather trousers, while Rose had a short skirt, black blouse and very high heels. Hogwarts's Head Boy and Girl, top students, had no intention of staying at the school tonight. It was their last week, NEWTs were over, and they were going to celebrate. The professors would have been horrified if they knew.

"This is crazy."

"Yeah, I know."

"What if we get caught?"

"I don't care, do you?"

"Not in the slightest."

Emerging into the cellar of Honeydukes, they glanced at each other, smiled, and apparated. They'd done this before. It broke a lot of rules, but they'd never been caught. Nobody expected anything of the sort from them - Ravenclaws just didn't rebel.

They reappeared at the back entrance of their favourite nightclub, a venue they visited at least once a month. It hosted live bands and didn't generally ask for ID. Linking arms, they sauntered round to the door, waving to the bouncer, who didn't stop them. The music was loud, pounding, insistent. Scorpius and Rose made their way onto the dance floor, finding space between all the swaying, grinding couples. Rose would her arms around his neck, he placed his hands on her hips, and they moved with the music.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Some time later, they left the dance floor in favour of the bar. Muggle alcohol wasn't as strong as the bottle of firewhisky they'd shared on Scorpius's eighteenth birthday, so all it did was give them a pleasant, warm buzz.

"Babe, you wanna dance?" A muggle, in his early twenties, was speaking to Rose, who shrugged.

"You mind, Scorp?"

"Go for it." It was the first time she'd been asked to dance by anyone else in all the times they'd been here. She took the muggle's hand and they walked off. Scorpius watched them, sipping his drink slowly. He didn't mind who she danced with - she wasn't his girl.

For a while, they both danced with various strangers, but always within sight of each other. Fun and games, that's all it was, until he spotted where the guy dancing with Rose was putting his hands. She didn't seem to mind, but Scorpius did. He left the girl he'd been with, stormed over to Rose. "We're leaving."

Rose opened her mouth to argue, but changed her mind when she saw the look on his face. Instead, she allowed him to drag her out of the club, his fingers clenched tightly around her wrist, so hard that she suspected she'd have bruises. Still holding her, he apparated, and her stomach lurched. She'd always hated side-along apparation. "What's gotten into you, Scorpius?"

He glared at her, his eyes a cold, steel grey. "If you can't work that out, Rose Weasley, you're more stupid than a Ravenclaw has any right to be."

She stared for a moment, then grinned widely. "You're jealous!"

"How could you let him do that, in public as well?"

"I can't believe this. Scorpius Malfoy, jealous? Why the hell didn't you say something, you idiot?"

"I didn't realise until I saw what he was doing, how he was touching you."

"Come here, Scorp."

"I wanted to hit him for doing that to you."

"Scorpius, shut the hell up and get over here." Her raised voice stopped his rant, his mouth falling open in surprise. "I wanted it to be you, Scorp, not him." Unaccountably nervous, she reached out and took his hands, placing them on her waist, before kissing him.

That kiss was like a release - months of built-up tension and longing that they hadn't even realised was there went into it. One of Rose's hands slid into Scorpius's hair, while the other pulled at his shirt, scattering buttons over the floor. Scorpius, slightly more careful, unbuttoned Rose's blouse and slid it off, revealing a lacy bra the same colour as his shirt. It looked good against her pale skin, ivory dotted with freckles. In a small part of his mind, he wondered if the knickers matched. Knowing Rose, they probably did. He suspected he was about to find out. Her fingernails traced very lightly down his chest, over his stomach, then paused at the top of his trousers.

"We don't have to do this now, Rosie."

"I know we don't." Her eyes met his, she smirked in a very Malfoy-like way, and pressed her hand firmly over the growing bulge in his trousers. He groaned, hips thrusting into her touch.

"Rose..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The sun shining through dusty windows woke them the next morning. Rose sat up slowly, blinking. She felt sore in odd places, and it took a moment for her to realise why. As the memories came flooding back, she blushed. It hadn't been romantic, like she'd always imagined her first time, it was heated, passionate and utterly perfect. Even if she did feel sticky and sore now.

Scorpius trailed his hand lazily up her spine. "Good morning, gorgeous."

"Morning, Scorp."

The way he was looking at her made her want to do it all over again. But they couldn't - they had to get back to the castle before anybody noticed they were missing. As she retrieved her clothes, transfiguring them into something more suitable, she realised for the first time where they were. "The Shrieking Shack, Scorp?"

He shrugged, unconcerned. "You were certainly making enough noise last night." His infamous smirk was on his face, just as she'd expected.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sneaking back into Hogwarts was more difficult than they'd expected. Hagrid caught them as they walked past his hut.

"What do you two think you're doing out here this early? Are you mad?"

"We... went for a walk, Hagrid."

He grunted, not believing them. "Crazy, that's what you are. Crazy."

They smiled, knowing it was true.

**AN: Read and review, you know the drill.**


End file.
